Thanks to alcohol
by Clelie
Summary: "Quand une Dianna sous l'effet de l'acool et une simple interview changent tout. Achele." Première fanfiction, en deux chapitre pour un peu vous montrer mon style d'écriture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, j'ai enfin décidé de m'inscrire sur ce site afin de publier mes propres fic ! Voici la première, elle sera divisée en deux chapitres et sert à vous montrer un peu ma façon d'écrire... Comment ne pas commencer par du Achele ? C'est MON couple, avec bien sur le Faberry haha. En espérant que ça vous plaise, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**xoxo, Clelie.**

**Disclaimer : à mon graaaaaaaan regret, je ne possède absolument rien.**

* * *

**- POV Dianna -**

Putain, j'ai décidément trop bu. Moi qui pensai assister à un simple gala ennuyeux. En fait non. Toute la troupe est totalement bourrée, et j'crois que je suis pas mieux qu'eux. Quelle idée aussi, de nous avoir placé tous à la même table ! J'sais plus qui a organisé cette soirée, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à boire je me rend compte qu'il est pas très futé de nous avoir mis tous ensemble. Parce qu'enfait, tous réuni à une soirée, ça donne le même résultat que dans la série : tous plus très nets ! Et c'est bien sur Mark qui a réussi à nous faire amener quelques bouteilles supplémentaires. Qui aurait cru que ce mec était aussi ''Puck'' dans la vraie vie ? Incorrigible. Bref, donc me voilà dans un état d'ébriété avancé et voilà que Lea me tire par le bras et m'amène à notre interview.

Lea, parlons en de Lea. La femme qui hante mes pensées, celle pour qui mon cœur bat. La femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, en fait. Totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Je me rend compte que ses doigts sont agrippés aux miens depuis quelques secondes. Il fait chaud tout à coup, non ? Le seul fait d'être en contact avec sa peau me donne des frissons. Ouah, en fait je crois que l'alcool me rend terriblement débile. D'habitude, j'ai plus tendance à me foutre de la gueule des couples et de toutes leurs élans d'amour super nian-nian. Merci l'alcool ! Elle se retourne et me fait un grand sourire, ses yeux embrumés par tout le vin qu'elle a bu, et sa main toujours dans la mienne.

Ouai, il fait carrément trop chaud.

Me voilà dans une petite pièce, assise sur un canapé. Je me souviens même pas comment je suis arrivée là, tellement j'étais captivée par la femme devant moi, par ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire, sa... Stop ! Claque mentale ! Dianna, arrête, sinon tu vas commencer à vraiment fantasmer de manière pas du tout catholique. L'interview... essaie au moins de te concentrer sur l'interview ! Un journaliste est devant nous, ils nous fait asseoir sur un canapé. Naya et Chord nous rejoignent, ils sont pas très frais non plus à vrai dire.

A nous regarder, on a tous le même sourire idiot sur le visage. Mais pas du tout pour les mêmes raison. Chord, c'est juste parce que l'alcool lui donne cette attitude d'imbécile heureux. Naya, c'est sûrement lié au fait qu'elle soit sortie des toilettes en même temps qu'Heather, _haha_.

Et oui. J'suis peut-être pas très sobre, mais j'observe.

Lea, j'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais réussi à la cerner, mais c'est totalement un truc que j'aime chez elle en fait. J'espère juste que c'est pas parce que l'autre baleineau – Jalouse ? Moi ? Totalement. - ne fait que la draguer depuis le début de la soirée.

Et moi, c'est grâce à elle. Simplement. Le fait de la voir, de pouvoir la toucher. Juste ça, ça suffit à me faire sourire.

Et donc nous voilà tous assis. Pitié, monsieur le journaliste, pose pas des questions trop compliquées. _Et pas des questions sur Lea, aussi._ Le voilà qui commence enfin à nous parler. Bon pardonnez moi, mais mon état me permet pas d'être attentive. Non, c'est plutôt Lea qui me permet pas d'être attentive. Le canapé et très (trop) petit, et elle est en ce moment même totalement collée à moi. Mais le pire, le pire du pire, c'est sa robe. Son décolleté, c'est genre un supplice, multiplié par dix mille. J'ai beau essayer de fixer ce fichu journaliste, mon regard dérive quoi.. toute les 10 secondes, à peu près.

Attendez ! Son rire. Elle me regarde, et elle rit. J'ai du dire quelque chose de drôle, je m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Mais là, le plus important, c'est qu'elle me regarde, et qu'elle rie. Je pense sincèrement que c'est le plus beau son du monde, après sa voix, quand elle chante, même quand elle parle.

Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et elle r.. QUOI ? stop, stop, stop ! sa main est sur ma cuisse, SA main est sur MA cuisse. Un énorme frisson me parcours le corps entier, et c'est comme un déclic qui me fait reprendre un contrôle total sur mes pensées. Elle a pas le droit de faire ça, putain... Elle a pas le droit d'aller si loin, pas depuis qu'elle sait...

Parce que oui, elle sait ce que je ressens pour elle.

Ne croyez pas que je lui ai dit, j'aurais jamais osé.. Elle a juste entendu. Il y a deux mois, quand j'me suis disputée avec Naya par rapport à ça. Elle a entendu, mais depuis elle fait comme si de rien était. Elle m'en a jamais parlé, et j'ai tellement honte que je suis jamais allée la voir pour mettre les choses au clair. Et oui, que croyez vous, je suis aussi faible que mon personnage, aussi handicapée sentimentalement qu'Ice Quinn ! Le problème, c'est que depuis qu'elle sait, elle en joue. Terriblement. Elle me frôle dès qu'elle le peut, me fixe pendant des minutes entière, sauf que l'instant d'après – toujours sous mon regard – elle va flirter avec les mecs et totalement m'ignorer. C'est devenu encore pire qu'une torture, mais je peux pas m'éloigner, je peux pas. C'est comme une addiction, en fait. C'est plutôt carrément malsain, mais c'est comme ça.

Et ce geste, la c'est trop pour moi. Trop de désir et de pulsions a contenir. Nos regards se croisent, et je remarque qu'elle me fixe bizarrement. Une lueur étrange dans son regard, quelque chose de malicieux. Elle sait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi, et là tout de suite elle à l'air de s'en amuser. Alors elle laisse sa main. Elle la remonte même lentement plus haut sur ma cuisse. C'est définitivement trop pour moi, alors je m'écarte un peu pour plus avoir à supporter ça, et sa main tombe. Enfin. J'ai l'impression de recommencer à respirer seulement maintenant. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Elle me regarde encore, puis baisse les yeux. J'essaie d'être en colère contre elle, de la haïr pour ça, pour tous ces gestes, mais j'y arrive pas.

L'interview est terminée, au moins c'est fait. Il me semble pas avoir dit de connerie, donc ça va. J'échange deux trois mots avec Naya quand soudain Lea se lève et se dirige dans un couloir.

C'est maintenant ou jamais, je doit m'expliquer avec elle. Son petit jeu doit s'arrêter avant que je dérape. Je me lève et invente une excuse pour la suivre. Naya a compris, elle me retient pas.

Je la rattrape, la tire dans une salle -vide, merci ! - et la plaque contre le mur.

- ''Putain Lea ! C'est quoi ton problème ?'' je crie, l'alcool n'arrangeant pas les choses.

- ''Quel problème ?'' Ça y est, elle nous sort son rôle de la petite fille innocente.

- ''Ne joue pas à ça ! Ton attitude à totalement changée avec moi depuis que... enfin tu sais, merde ! Depuis...''

- ''Depuis que quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, _Dianna_.''

Une lueur provocatrice apparaît instantanément dans son regard. C'en est trop pour moi, alors j'explose.

- ''Arrête ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, parce que tu as très bien entendu ma dispute avec Naya ! A moins que tu veuille que je te le répète peut-être ? Ok, je suis AMOUREUSE de toi ! Ca y est ? Tu as entendu ? Tu veux aussi que je le crie de partout, que je le chante, que je te l'écrive ? Parce que oui, là j'en suis totalement capable !

- ''Di...'' Tente-t-elle de m'interrompre.

- ''Stop ! Laisse moi finir. J'en peux plus de tout ça Lea, de ce désir que tu fais sans cesse naitre en moi sans que je puisse l'assouvir, de tous ces regards, de tous ces gestes qui me donnent un peu de cet espoir que tu balaie l'instant d'après en flirtant à droite à gauche... Tu me rend tellement dingue Lea...''

Waouh, l'alcool ça aide niveau courage.

Ma respiration est totalement saccadée, et je me rend compte que je la tiens toujours plaquée contre le mur, alors qu'elle ne dit rien. Mais genre... Vraiment rien. Et croyez-moi, ce silence est carrément flippant.


	2. Chapter 2

**- POV Dianna -**

Elle me regarde, toujours avec cette lueur étrange dans le regard. Putain, je crois que dans la situation actuelle c'est la chose la plus stressante du monde. En fait j'sais même pas pourquoi je la garde plaquée contre le mur. Mon corps répond plus à mon cerveau, parce que la la seule envie que j'ai c'est de m'enfuir en courant.

Non, tout compte fait, j'ai aussi l'envie irrémédiable de l'embrasser. La, maintenant, tout de suite.

Et je pense que si je la garde contre ce mur, c'est que cette envie dépasse de loin la première. Mais genre, de très très loin. Et inconsciemment, mon regard ne peut pas s'empêcher de dériver sur ses lèvres.

_Merde._

Ma respiration s'accélère encore un peu plus – je pensais vraiment pas que c'était possible – et contre toute attente mon corps se décide enfin à répondre. Alors je recule vraiment très brusquement, et je me détache d'elle. Et tout de suite, comme un coup frappant, sa proximité me manque. Terriblement.

Mais je ne peux pas, parce qu'après cette dispute c'est clair qu'elle en a totalement rien à foutre de moi. Alors je refait un pas en arrière. Puis un autre. Et un autre.

Elle bouge toujours pas, et me fixe toujours de ce regard qui me paralyse de peur et de désir à la fois. Mon dieu que j'me désespère... Même après une dispute aussi grave que celle-là, j'ai toujours autant envie de la déshabiller. Putain, en fait j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser et de la déshabiller, _maintenant_. C'est comme si je venais de m'en rendre compte, et c'est tellement soudain qu'un immense frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale.

Et là je fais la seule chose qui me semble logique, je sors en courant de la pièce.

_Très Quinn Fabray tout ça._

Oui, j'ai toujours été la pire des lâches. Et c'est cette _superbe qualité_ qui m'emmène directement me réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches. Je m'approche du miroir et l'image qu'il me renvoie me coupe la respiration – décidément... Mes yeux sont rouges et mes joues sont humides.

Attendez, depuis combien de temps je pleure ?

Bravo Dianna, c'est bien. Après avoir tout foutu en l'air avec la femme que tu aimes, tu te met à pleurer comme une fillette. Félicitation. Mon poing cogne rageusement contre le lavabo, et j'entends un sanglot sortir de ma bouche. C'est pas vrai... Elle a pas le droit de me mettre dans cet état là. J'inspire, relève la tête et regarde attentivement mon reflet. Ouah, j'ai vraiment une sale gueule.

J'essuie mes larmes et tente avec quelques – grosses , j'avoue– difficultés de calmer mes pleurs et d'atteindre un semblant d'expression neutre.

Je suis décidément trop stupide, et la tout de suite j'ai terriblement envie de me gifler pour avoir autant bu et d'avoir pu croire que de la suivre et de lui dire ses quatre vérités était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai juste tout gâché, mais une part de moi est quand même fière d'avoir réussi à lui en parler.

_Fière ? Et ben dis donc, il t'en faut vraiment peu ma pauvre fille._

Stop. Ça sert a rien de m'acharner sur mon cas – assez désespéré je dois dire. Oui, j'ai fait la conne. Oui, Lea ne voudra plus jamais m'approcher à moins de dix mètres. Oui, l'alcool me réussit pas. Oui, l..

Enfin bref.

Toujours est-il que toutes ces jolies pensées ne comblent pas le trou béant qui se creuse dans mon cœur. Maintenant que j'y fais vraiment attention, ça fait mal. Vraiment mal. C'est comme si on me l'avait arraché et qu'on l'avait piétiné, brûlé et déchiré puis qu'on l'avait gentiment remis à sa place comme si de rien était. Et tout ce que je peux faire à présent, c'est subir. Et fermer ma gueule.

Pourquoi il a fallut que ça tombe sur elle, hein ? Pourquoi j'suis pas tombée amoureuse de Mark, ou bien de Chord ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple...

Car premièrement, Lea aime les hommes. Et deuxièmement, même si elle aimait les femmes, je la mériterais pas.

Parce qu'elle est du genre.. trop parfaite pour quelqu'un comme moi. C'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais connue, la plus gentille, la plus sincère, la plus adorable... et la liste pourrait remplir des pages et des pages donc je m'arrête la, j'ai déjà bien assez envie d'elle comme ça.

- ''Putain, pourquoi elle...'' Les mots s'échappent tout seuls de ma bouche.

...

- ''Je me pose assez souvent la même question.''

Cette voix... Non, c'est pas possible. Mon sang se glace et mon corps se fige instantanément. Non, je tournerais pas la tête. Non, c'est pas elle qui vient de parler. Non, non, non.

_Dianna, ne tourne pas la tête._

Et bien sur, je tourne la tête. Elle est là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et là tout de suite, je prie du plus profond de mon âme qu'en réalité je sois tellement bourrée que j'en ai des hallucinations.

Mais non, tout ça paraît trop bien réel. Son regard qui me transperce avec force ne peut pas être un rêve. Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux avec force pour ne pas à la ré-affronter.

- ''Dianna. Regarde moi, tout de suite.'' Putain, son ton autoritaire est tellement sexy.

Et lentement, je relève la tête. Elle a décidément trop d'influence sur moi.

- ''J.. je..'' _Waouh_, quelle efficacité dans la parole chérie.

- ''Stop.'' Elle m'interrompt. ''Tais-toi et laisse moi parler.''

Elle se rapproche de moi, jusqu'à être très – trop – proche. Elle me lâche pas du regard.

- ''Je veux que tu m'écoute jusqu'à la fin, et t'as pas intérêt de m'interrompre.'' Elle reprend. ''Je... sur le plateau de l'interview, c'était pas voulu. Je te promet. C'..C'est juste que j'en avait envie, j'étais vraiment bien là, assise à côté de toi. Et ça m'est venu naturellement. Je voulais vraiment pas que tu réagisses comme ça, crois moi. Quand je vous ai entendue avec Naya, j'y croyais pas. J'avais beau me dire que je l'avais entendu de mes propres oreilles, je n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un comme toi éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Enfin merde Di, t'es tellement jolie, tellement sûre de toi, tellement parfaite ! T.. Tout ce que je faisait, les regards et tout ça, c'était pas pour m'amuser de ça... C'était pour me persuader que ce que tu avais dit à Nay' était vrai. Je te le jure, c'était pas pour te faire du mal..''

Ca y est, les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues, je suis toujours incapable de faire un seul geste et d'émettre le moindre son.

- ''E..Et ce soir, j'ai compris.'' Elle continue, elle aussi elle pleure. ''J'ai compris que c'était vrai, que c'était réel, que tu ne mentais pas. Et tu peux pas savoir à quel point mon cœur s'est empli de joie, à qu...''

- ''Empli de joie de quoi ?'' Oh, mes cordes vocales refonctionnent. Et à m'entendre, j'ai l'air passablement énervée. ''De savoir que miss Dianna est à tes pieds ? T'as pas le droit de te réjouir de tout ça ! T'as joué avec moi, tu savais ce que je ressentais mais t'as jamais rien dit ! T'es fière de ça ? Ah mais j'oubliais ! C'est vrai, maintenant que tu sais que c'est réel, ton orgueil est enfin comblé, non ? Avoir quelqu'un qui nous aime, c'est _tellement_ pratique pour le mener à la bagu..''

Une gifle.

Elle m'a giflée.

Et maintenant elle me pousse avec force contre une cabine, et elle plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes.

SES lèvres sont sur MES lèvres. Je vais m'évanouir. C'est pas possible. C'est la plus belle sensation du monde. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite, et une chaleur trop importante s'immisce dans mon bas-ventre. Je suis incapable de bouger.

Mais elle me laisse pas vraiment le temps de m'extasier, et elle mord férocement ma lèvre inférieure, comme si elle était en colère de mon immobilité.

Et là, c'est le déclic. J'ai tellement envie d'elle.

Alors je répond au baiser, encore plus violemment qu'elle. Il n'y a rien de doux c'est juste animal, comme un besoin viscéral de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Mais malgré tout, j'essaie de faire passer au maximum mon amour à travers ce baiser.

Elle entoure d'un coup ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche encore plus d'elle, ses lèvres ne me quittant pas. Nos larmes se mélangent.

Nos corps vont si bien ensemble.

Puis tout devient moins sauvage, c'est comme si elle aussi voulait m'offrir ce qu'elle ressentait. Et par manque d'air, mes lèvres quittent les siennes. J'ose la regarder dans les yeux.

Et d'un seul coup, j'ai peur. Terriblement peur.

- ''Ne fuis pas Di...'' Sa respiration est vraiment saccadée. ''S'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas.''

Elle prend mes mains, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine.

Elle inspire un grand coup.

- ''Je t'aime aussi. Et ne dis rien, laisse moi t'expliquer.''

Mes larmes reprennent de plus belle. C'est pas réel.

Elle essuie mes larmes avec son pouce, d'une douceur infinie.

- ''Je.. Plus je cherchais à comprendre, plus je me rendais compte qu'il avait ce quelque chose, en moi, qui ne s'agitait qu'en ta présence.'' Elle a l'air d'avoir aussi peur que moi. ''Le cœur qui bat tellement plus vite... Tous ces frissons.. Cette chaleur en moi dès que je croise ton regard. Et surtout ce besoin d'être proche de toi. Toujours plus proche de toi.''

Sa main reste sur ma joue, et ma peau brûle à ce contact. Je suis tellement amoureuse d'elle.

J'ai tellement envie d'elle.

- ''Lea ?''

Elle est tellement belle.

- ''Oui ?''

Mon cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Ses lèvres, ses yeux. J'imagine son corps contre le mien.

- ''S'il te plait.. D-Dis moi juste que tout ça n'est pas un rêve.''

Elle se rapproche de moi.

- ''Jamais quelque chose n'a autant été réel, Dianna.''

* * *

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa...**

**Non, je rigole, C'EST PAS LA FIN ! Ne me tuez pas... C'est juste que je voulais encore vous faire patienter avant d'entrer dans le ''vif'' du sujet. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (;**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain devrait être posté dans la semaine... En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**xoxo, Clelie.**

**(PS : désolée pour les fautes, s'il y en a :/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**- POV Dianna -**

Et la, c'est le déclic.

_C'est réel_.

Elle m'aime aussi.

Je crois que c'est juste ce que mon corps avait besoin d'entendre. Et sans plus attendre, j'attrape férocement sa nuque et plonge mes lèvres vers les siennes. La sensation m'avait déjà tellement manquée, et maintenant que je peux y succomber à nouveau, mon corps tout entier en redemande. Elle commence a répondre à mon baiser, assez doucement au début puis avec de plus en plus d'ardeur.

Sa langue effleure tout à coup mes lèvres, tellement discrètement qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle me demande timidement le passage. Je souris dans le baiser, et lui laisse l'accès.

Sa langue touche la mienne.

C'est tellement divin que mon corps brûle encore plus – si c'est possible. Et le duel commence. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes dans le creux de son dos. Je la serre encore un peu plus contre moi alors que je me perds dans le baiser.

J'ai tellement envie de la faire mienne.

Mes mains remontent inconsciemment le long de son dos. Nos lèvres ne se quittent pas, et là tout de suite j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elles se quittent en fait. Son corps frissonne sous le contact de mes mains, et un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche.

Putain, c'est tellement sexy.

J'ai trop chaud, et mon désir commence a devenir incontrôlable. J'ai besoin de plus.

_Il me faut plus_.

Mais j'ai pas envie de la brusquer, je dois pas tout gâcher. Je dois me contrôler, vraiment. Mais c'est pas ses mains qui commencent à se faire baladeuses qui vont arranger les choses... Mains qui à présent descendent le long de ma nuque, puis de mon corps. Mais tellement légèrement. Comme si elle jouait avec moi.

Elle sait que je la veut plus que tout.

Ses mains effleurent soudain mes seins, et c'est à mon tour de pas pouvoir retenir un gémissement - plus que significatif d'ailleurs. Il faut que je l'arrête, _maintenant_.

- ''L-Lea.. Attends..'' je romps le baiser, essoufflée. ''Je croi-.. S-si tu continues.. Je pourrais pas m'arrêter. Et je veux pas te brusquer, j-je veux pas que t-..

- ''Shhhh..''

Elle pose son doigt sur ma bouche, et ses yeux son tellement sombres qu'un long frisson parcoure mon corps. Je pourrais presque croire qu'elle me veut tout autant que je la veut. Elle se colle encore un peu plus à moi, et rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille.

- ''J'en ai tout autant envie que toi, Di...'' Sa voix est d'un rauque si sexy... ''Alors tu vas me suivre dans ma chambre...''

Ses mains passent alors sous mon t-shirt et remontent le long de mon corps, - trop - doucement... Elle veut ma mort..

- ''… et on fera l'amour...''

_Faire l'amour_. Elle a dit faire l'amour, pas baiser ou coucher ensemble. Non. Faire l'amour. Ces mots sont tellement magnifiques sortis de sa bouche. Et elle continue de me rendre folle avec ses mains. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de gémir a nouveau.

- ''...comme deux personnes qui s'aiment.''

Puis elle m'embrasse. Et c'est là que je la sens. Cette choses qui nous unit, qui nous a toujours unie. L'amour. Vous pouvez rire si ça vous paraît cliché, mais la je vous emmerde. Parce qu'elle m'aime. Parce que je l'aime. Et parce que je vais faire l'amour avec la femme que j'aime.

_Maintenant_.

* * *

**JE SAIS, VOUS ME DETESTEZZZZZZZ ...**

**Désolée, mais en fait j'ai pas envie de finir cette fic, donc j'essaie de la faire durer encore un peu.. Et je sais, le moment fatidique recule et recule.. :p**

**Mais PROMIS JURE CRACHE, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et n'hésitez pas a reviewer si vous aimez bien (:**

**des bisouuuuus ! xoxo,**

**Clelie.**

**(PS : j'ai déjà quelques idées pour ma prochaine fic - qui sera assez longue je pense - et donc j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous!)**


	4. Message !

Bonjour à tous !

Juste pour vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là ! J'ai juste pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire en ce moment à cause de mes révisions pour mon bac blanc...

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine, pour sur !

Désolée de vous faire attendre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas abandonné la fiction ...

A bientot, encore merci à tous pour vos reviews (:

xoxo,

Clelie.


	5. Message de l'auteure !

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Je voulais m'excuser milles fois pour ne pas avoir publié la suite et fin de cette fic, mais de nombreux événements ont fait que je l'ai un peu laissée de côté,**

**MAIS je reprend du service et je vais essayer de la terminer au plus vite pour vous satisfaire !**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres, vous êtres adorables je vous kiiiiiiiiiiiiiff !**

**A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre alors!**

**xoxo Clelie.**


End file.
